What's Best
by Red Addiction
Summary: Aion and Crow break up. Aion locks himself in his room and Crow leaves for a week and a half to think about things. What will happen to ShinganCrimsonZ? Will they get back together or will everything fall apart? Why did they break up in the first place?


Rom and Yaiba were standing outside Aion's room. Aion and Crow had broken up the day before. Crow had left for a week and a half while Aion had locked himself in his room.

"Aion come on you can't stay in there and mope!" Rom knocked on the door. "Go away! Leave the dark god to his misery!" Came the reply.

"Aion we're not going to leave you. You need to let us in hence." Yaiba spoke up.

"No! No one should see me in this state!" Yaiba and Rom shared a look.

"At least tell us why he broke up with you." Rom sighed. "I don't know he said it wasn't working and that we were over. He didn't give me an actual reason." Aion's voice was soft, it was clear he was directly behind the door.

"That doesn't sound like something he would do hence?" Yaiba said softly. "Yeah and when he left his eyes were red like he had just been crying." Rom sighed as he crossed his arms.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Crow walked to the front door a bag in hand. "Crow what happened between you and Aion?" Rom stood behind him.**_

" _ **I broke up with him." Crow just shrugged as he turned around to look at him. "Why?" Rom frowned, he noticed Crow's eyes were red from crying.**_

" _ **It's not important. I'll be leaving for a week and a half to think about things." Crow said as he left the building.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Aion you still can't lock yourself away. You're stronger than this we know you are." Rom looked at the black door in front of him. "I was only strong because of him now I am nothing." Aion said quietly.

"Please just don't do anything stupid hence." Yaiba's expression showed worry. "My heart may have been broken but the black monster has no intention of dying yet." Aion's voice sounded normal.

"Good. Let us in when you're ready." Rom shook his head. "I will." Aion whispered loud enough for them to hear.

Crow lay on the rocky ground above a cliff looking up at the sky hands behind his head. "It's better like this. Aion deserves better." He said quietly. It was clear that he was trying to convince himself. "Although knowing him he'd be moping right now." Crow sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I hope Rom and Yaiba are taking care of him." Crow let out another sigh. "He shouldn't be moping though it's not like he loved me that much." A few tears slid down Crow's face.

"Right he didn't actually love me? Oh who am I trying to fool he actually loves me and I love him." Crow threw a hand across his face. "I want my Aion back." He rolled onto his side and curled up in a ball.

"Why did I ever think breaking up was a good idea? Why did I think that he deserved better? Why am I always such an idiot?" Crow's voice broke. "Hopefully he'll take me back." Crow said quietly.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Week and a Half Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Where's Aion?" Crow walked into the cafe. "He locked himself in his room and refuses to come out in broad daylight." Rom looked at him.

"Are you really going to end it with him hence?" Yaiba looked tiredly at Crow. "No. I was an idiot that's why I asked where he was because I'm going to make it right." Crow smiled at him.

"Good but how do you expect to talk to him when the door's locked." Rom crossed his arms. "I have a key." Crow held up a key.

"Well quit standing here and go get your boyfriend back." Rom shook his head as Crow ran out the door.

"At least he realized that he's happier with Aion hence." Yaiba said quietly. "Yeah." Rom nodded in agreement.

"Aion." Crow said quietly as he walked towards the bed. Aion was fast asleep. He was laying on his side and Crow could see the tear streak along his cheek. There was a thin line of drool that made it's way down the pillow. Aion looked pale and sickly from the lack of sunlight and there were dark circles under his eyes. Wads of tissues were everywhere. Crow sat down on the bed.

"Aion wake up." He shook his shoulder gently. Aion mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up. "Wimpion." Crow shook his shoulder again. Aion's tan lion ears perked up at the nickname.

Crow sighed and stood up. He went over to the black curtains and pulled them back allowing sunlight to stream into the room. Aion awoke with a start.

"What are you doing here?" He burrowed underneath the dark purple blankets as soon as he saw Crow. "I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. I thought about it and I don't want what we have to end. I love you Aion and that's never going to change." Crow sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Are you serious?" Aion lifted the cover and peeked out at him. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" Crow brought his legs up and crossed them.

"No I guess you wouldn't but if you're serious about getting back together why did you break up with me in the first place?" Aion poked his head out still keeping the blanket wrapped around him. "I thought that you deserved a lot better than me." Crow said quietly.

"Crow you are everything I could ever want everything I could ever need. I want you no one else." Aion shook his head. "Aion would you like to get back together?" As soon as the words left his mouth he was immediately pounced on by Aion who started kissing his neck. The two landed on the floor.

"You really missed me didn't you?" Crow chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Aion. "Of course I did Rodent. Never _never_ _ **never**_ break up with me like that again." Aion pulled back to look at Crow.

"Don't worry Wimpion I'm not planning on ever breaking up with you. I love you." Crow smiled up at him. "I love you too you weak and diminutive Rodent." Aion returned the smile as he leaned in and kissed Crow with everything he had.

"Now come on let's get this room cleaned up." Crow said as Aion released him. "Not until I'm done kissing you." Aion continued to kiss Crow.

"Alright." Crow sighed and he allowed Aion to continue kissing him which he didn't actually mind.


End file.
